The Amazing World of Gumball!: Invaders of Reality!
by Gamin' Fanfics
Summary: When Gumball and Darwin set out to get a new video game, it was more then they ever expected, needed or even wanted, and now they're on a mission to destroy it! K because of minor and childish violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: I know that this isn't exactly a gaming fanfiction, but these kiddie cartoons like Regular Show, Gumball and Adventure Time appeal to me. This fan fiction is meant for a more childish audience so if you are really a serious or drama type of fanfiction reader, I don't exactly think this is for you.__  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: This Game is SO Boring**_

Two pixelated shirtless men sat on the screen, punching and kicking zombies. The animation was poorly done, the graphics were terrible and the sounds were repetitive and annoying.

Gumball slouched his face against his palm lying on the coffee table in front of him and lifelessly pressed the buttons of his controller. "_Unnhhh..,_" he groaned, "This game is _SO_ boring." Darwin glanced at Gumball confused.

"How could you get bored of this game _already?_" he asked. The blue cat snatched the game case and pointed to a sticker. It read, "Date of Purchase: May 11, 2003." Gumball dropped the case beside the couch. "This game was made before I was even a year old!" he complained.

Anais stepped down the stairs slowly, rubbing her tired eyes. "Can you guys quiet down? It's six on a Sunday morning. If you're going to play video games, at least play them quietly," she demanded in a calm voice.

"But Anais! This game is _SO_ boring!" he nagged.

"Then get a new game. The Laser Video Store is right down the street. You should be able to get there by walking."

"Um… I don't exactly have money..," Gumball whispered scratching his arm nervously.

"_What?!_ How about Mom's allowance you've been saving up?"

Gumball's vision started wandering around. "Uh… Stocks?" he lied.

Gumball sat next to Tobias on Friday noon at lunch. Today was choco-chip cookie day! Gumball elbowed Tobias. "Hey Tobias, give you five dollars for your cookie."

"No," he replied.

"Ten."

"No."

"Twenty."

"No."

"Forty!?

"No."

"_Sixty!_ And that is my final offer!" Gumball shouted.

"Deal."

Gumball handed Tobias his entire piggy bank and snatched Tobias' cookie in exchange.

Suddenly, the cat snapped back into reality.

Anais sneered and walked up the stairs.

"Wait!" Gumball stopped his little sister. "Can you… Maybe lend me some money?" Anais shook her head in disagreement. "_No!_"

Gumball leaped on his knees and gripped his hands together. "Please sis! I'll pay back every dime!"

"Oh no, Gumball, last time you said that, I got a nickel and pocket lint."

"But this game is _SOOOO boring_!" he shouted in an attempt to annoy her.

Anais ignored Gumball's pleas and turned to the hallway. In front of her stood Gumball, who seemingly teleported.

"_A-na-is! It's SOOOO Bo-ring!_"

"What the-," she whispered to herself. Anais tiptoed past Gumball and stepped into her bedroom. Gumball rose from under Anais' sheets. "_Aaay-ne-ese_! It's _SOOOO_ Boring!"

Anais lifted Gumball and tossed him through the window. Anais curled under her cozy blanket. A dark figure walked into her room. Anais sighed, stood up and walked to her piggy bank. Gumball climbed up Anais' window, bruised and cut. "Ur Sur Buring!" he muttered as he relocated his jaw.

"W-w-wa-wait! Who is that then?" she queried as she pointed to the dark figure.

"Who me? I am just a random stranger who broke into your house attempting to steal your cash."

Anais tossed him out the already smashed window. "Okay Gumball, how much do you want?"

"Twenty!"

"'I'll give you five."

"Three!"

"Bu-Wai- Deal," Anais responded as she handed Gumball three crisp dollars. He took a big whiff of the money before skipping down the hallway. He hopped down the stairs and grabbed his brother by the fin, who was surprisingly still playing Zombie Punchies.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Invaders of REALITY!**_

Gumball trudged to the front of the Laser Video Store and released Darwin's tail fin.

"Alright Darwin, we're here."

Darwin looked to the store. "Are you sure we can get a full game with five dollars?" he asked.

"Of course Mister Darwin. Even if we can't, Larry is working the register and I'm sure we can work out a deal!" Gumball stuck a toothpick between his teeth and boldly stepped to the counter. He leaned against the glass display and began gazing at his nails.

"So, my main man Lah-Ree!"

"Hello Gumball," he replied lifelessly.

"So, what's the hottest game on the market bro?"

"Well, we have a new game that just came in yesterday, Invaders of Reality."

"Cool! I'll take it!"

"Did you happen to bring money?"

"Sure, how much?" Gumball queried as he pulled out his wallet.

"Sixty dollars."

Gumball's eyes widened and his jaw literally fell to the ground. He shook of his facial emotions and wore his poker face. "Well Larry, do a bud a solid and lower the price to, I don't know, say, five dollars?"

"I can't do that, that is against store policy and I may lose my job. Again."

"Hey! I did like, a hundred solids for you?"

"One favor. And even though I didn't like my job at the mall, it put money in my wallet."

"Want my dad to come here again!?"

"He can come, but I warn you, we have installed security cameras, silent alarms and fast responding police regarding the fact that the police station is next door."

"Well… What can I get for five dollars?" Gumball inquired.

"This Invaders of Reality keychain plush with under three lines when you press its belly."

"And does Invaders of Reality come free with that keychain?"

"No, but the keychain comes free with your purchase of Invaders of Reality."

Gumball leaped on Larry's squared head and began lightly slapping it. "Come on! Just gimme the game!"

Larry's face stood unchanged.

"No."

"Gimay the game!"

"No."

"Cooome ooonnnnn! Just gimme the game!"

"No."

Gumball released his grip on Larry's head and walked outside. "Did you work out a deal?" Darwin asked.

"Well Darwin, I understand that hard work and sweat is the only way to get by in this town and to get respect, I must earn that game myself!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Larry was insisting that I just snatch that game now and leave, but I said no way! Not until I earn every penny!" Gumball shouted.

"Well how will we get the money?"

"Well, we can get a part time j- HAHAHAHA! I- I- I'm sor-sorry, I just can't say that with a straight face! There are many easy ways to get a quick buck and luckily, crime is one of them! Plus, I have connections to a person who can help us!"


End file.
